Multi-stage card games have gained some popularity in gambling establishments because the stages add variety, increase opportunities for players to win wagers, and increase opportunities for the gaming establishment to collect bets. Typically during play of a multi-stage card game, bets apply to the outcome of selected stages of the game flow, according to relevant payout schedules customized for each stage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,990 to Mourad entitled, “Method of Playing a Card Game Involving a Dealer” describes a multi-stage card game in which the dealer controls the cards dealt and played at each stage. What is needed is a multi-stage card game in which the player has more freedom and latitude over the elements of chance inherent in card games.